Potion Troubles
by Ice wind1
Summary: Another one of Shinra's ever so helpful inventions as turned into disaster for the girls. Can they find a way to reverse these unwanted effects, or be stuck like this forever...is that a tail? Read and Review please!


(Yayhoo! I'm back guys a for once this one ain't a horror! Anyway firstly, sorry if this seems to jump in places or isn't funny at all...i've had a hard time writing it. I'm so use to horror that i burnt out on ideas so many times. Also, the idea was birthed from a dream i had but i wont tell you guys just yet! Let's just say it appears in the story ^^!)

Potion Troubles

Shinra stepped back, his latest creation sitting proudly on table. The slim lines. The elegant design. The graceful curve of the glass! The bubbling potion insi- wait! Bubbling? …That doesn't sound good, I mean correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't something that bubble usually something bad? Well, I suppose bubble bath is…but that's an exception!

"…Finally…" Shinra wiped his brow (wow, he must really have been sweating for it to seep through his suit!) he'd worked for countless hours and the sun had long since set.

But why hadn't anyone thought of it before? A potion that can reverse effects? Silence is lifted, poison becomes healing, death becomes life. It was such a simple thing to do…and yet it had never been done…all he had to do now was-

"SHINRA!!!!" Brother flew into the bridge, his high pitched voice breaking Shinra's ear drums. "WHERE IS TOILETS PAPER?!"

A frying pan smacked Brother in the face, Shinra blinked as the idiot stumbled around clumsily. Rikku stomped into the room, followed by Paine and Yuna who both looked like hell.

"Would you shut up already?!!" A vain stood out on Rikku's forehead, in fact the windows nearly blew out on the airship.

"…What's all the noise about?" Yuna rubbed her eyes, hair still a mess.

"…Just Brother being an idiot…" Paine and Shinra repeated in unison. Paine caught a glimpse of what was on the table "Uh, Shinra?…Mind telling us what your new toy is?" She mentally kicked herself.

Brother and Rikku were ripping into each other on the floor…the sibling's rivalry went unnoticed by the others. Brother griped Rikku in a headlock, she flared screaming protest in Al Bhed fingers going for his eyes. They hit home, Brother's grip loosened, Rikku crawled across the room giggling. BANG!

"Owie!" Rikku sat up eyes watering, she'd just crawled full force into the bottom of a metal table.

Time slowed. Shinra looked back, the potion teetered from side to side. Rikku sob as Yuna quickly came over, Paine was unsheathing her sword ready to make Brother sushi. Brother was screaming his ass off, the contents of the potion were…bubbling, bubbling. Shinra was reaching, reaching…reaching…the top of the bottle popped.

A thick green mist enveloped Yuna, Rikku and Paine each giving a small squeak of surprise. Shinra stepped back, the air in his suit becoming toxic his breathing becoming painful. Brother searched the wall quickly his eyes stinging from the very air, he pressed the emergency release. Vents sprung to life sucking in the toxic vapours, the two boys held their breath praying to Yevon the girls…they didn't want to think what might have happened. The room cleared, Shinra secretly thanked Buddy for installing the vents. The girls lay in a heap, not moving…Shinra felt a prick of fear in his heart. Yuna gave a groan, Rikku and Paine stirred.

Yuna sat up, her head felt like it was splitting in two. Brother and Shinra blinked blankly. "W-What's wrong?" Yuna felt something brush her back, she looked down. A small brown tail swished around.

Paine slowly sat up her body feeling like a train wreck, Rikku was no better.

"Yunie are you o-" Rikku burst out laughing, Paine quickly joined her.

Sitting neatly on top of Yuna's head were a pair of brown cat ears and a matching tail. Yuna's hand shot to her head, her fingers brushed the ears, Shinra and Brother broke down into laughter.

"Choocie choocie choo!" Yuna's face went bright red from embarrassment, her ears sunk down as her tail went limp. "What a cute little Kitty!! Oh and look at the little wolfie too!!" Shinra doubled over gut aching, Brother had started to make monkey noises.

"What the!!!" Paine shot to her feet, a wolfs tail and a pair of wolf ears catching anyone's attention.

"Monkey!!" Rikku jumped on the spot, her long monkeys' tail flaring around in joy.

_Several minutes/deaththreats later_

"So it was meant to reverse thing?" Yuna ears sort of pecked in question, her tail was swaying freely from the barstool she was sitting on.

"Question is" Paine trailed off dragging a brush through her bushy tail. "Why in Yevon did it do this to us?" She sent Shinra a glare.

"…I hadn't tested it yet" Was Shinra's simple answer, the brush in Paine's hand split. "I'm just a kid!" He added quickly taking of down the corridor.

"Well…" Paine's voice went deep darkness pulling in around her giving a sort of demonic look to her. "…Maybe you should work on a cure…now…" Her teeth glinted in the twisted smile she gave.

Rikku dropped the cup she had been playing with till now and dove behind the bar. Yuna dove under one of the couches and stuck a tin helmet on her head and plug her ears. Brother ran off to the toilet…a string of wet farts behind him.

"I…I…I k-k-know someone that m-might help" Shinra quivered so much that he was starting to dig a small hole in the cabin floor.

"Okay!!" Paine's face light up, she happily went back to brushing her tail.

Yuna and Rikku popped up from behind the counter. Shinra was nothing but a statue, Paine had a super happy anime expression brushing her tail…not to mention the heavily wet farting coming from the corridor. Barkeep stepped out from the storage, Yuna turned and gave a small shy smile. The hypello blinked stupidly at her.

"Uh…hi" Yuna tried.

Barkeep blinked again "Catshs peopleshs? Must be seeinshs shings. No moresh pillshs for mehshs" The hypello went back into the storage room, Yuna and Rikku exchanged a confused look.

"Can I help in anyway?" Ice suddenly popped up from underneath one of the beds.

"So you getting he author to help us?" Paine raised an eyebrow. Shinra gave a slow nod, Paine ushered back a sigh. "Figures…"

"So can you fix us?" Yuna came out of her hiding place, her ears pecking in excitement.

Arms flung around Yuna, she was pulled forward…into a hug?

"Kaiwa!! Oh my god you're so cute!" Yuna started to purr as Ice petted her hair.

Something in Paine snapped. In a blink of an eye she'd already grabbed the near empty potion, arm arching as the contents went flying over the author. He landed in a heap behind one of the couch.

"That wasn't ever nice!" Paine held back a laugh face growing redder by the second. "What??" The soft cutely shy voice held a small sum of worry.

The cabin doors opened Brother and Buddy had come to see what all the commotion was. The boys didn't get far though, Brother joined the girls in a flash.

"WHO IS THIS?!!?" Rikku fought back the urge to knock him out with a frying pan. "Oooohh…." Brother went into some sort of staring trans "She pretty…BUT! NOT AS PRETTY AS YUNA!!!" A frying pan met Brother's face.

Standing near the couches, looking very confused was a girl. Black hair that reached down to her shoulder blades, large ice blue eyes. Black T-shirt, grey short skirt (the ones that flare out a bit) and blue high tops.

"What do you mean a GIRL?!" Her hands drew up to her face, fear spread over her face…it quickly turned to anger. "Paine! What the heck did you do to me?!!" Strangely her voice held little threat and somehow managed to stay pretty soft.

Paine smirked evilly, if you look real close you can see lightning passing between the two. A cleaver idea started to spin in Yuna's head, they couldn't just tell Buddy and Brother what they did. Yuna smiled her plan hatching.

"She's one of Ice's friends!" Yuna put on her most honest face. "Ice wanted us to show her a good time. Guys, meet Icicle!" Icicle collapsed anime style in the background.

_Later in Luca…_

Oval drape curtain and a sweet scent fill the air, rows of strange ornaments and differently coloured bottles fill the shelves. Yuna gulped…a shrunken head dangled in front of her. The hooded gunner backed over to the door a little.

"Yunie?" Rikku tugged at her shirt a little "This place is creepy!"

Something gave a heavy breath…the two girls froze. The shop stood in a deathly silence.

"…Good Evening…" A figure started materialising through the wall, the voice low and unsettling.

The front door tore open, the two girls running out into the street madly screaming their lungs out.

"So?" Paine asked simply Yuna and Rikku bent over double breathing heavily.

"No…t-too scary!" Rikku managed between breaths.

Paine and Icicle sighed, the four standing out like a sore in the streets of Luca. It wasn't everyday you saw this sort of thing, three girls with black trash bags pinned to their backsides. A woollen hat on someone's head even though it was the middle of summer and a hood up even though it's not raining. The four walked on diving into every magic store they could find hoping to find a cure. Each time it was the same, either the owner was a weirdo or they just looked at them like they were insane. They walked on boiling under collar, trying their hardest to keep their tails still…Rikku had resorted to holding onto hers. The four collapsed on a bench in the main square, the heat being too much for them. Icicle hiding under the bench feeling insecure about her/his/its (How the heck do I refer to myself!?!?!…My brain hurts…) situation.

"Hey!" The four jumped, Icicle smashing her head on the bottom of the bench then murmuring something to herself.

Four familiar faces were making their way over. Baralai, Nooj, Tidus and Gippal who's running over waving like an idiot. Thankfully he slips on a newspaper and takes a nosedive, Tidus for some reason forgets he's still walking and falls into the fountain from sheer stupidity.

Gippal rockets to his feet, trying to keep his cool image. "So uh, what's up?" Gippal dusts himself off, Nooj and Baralai are killing themselves using each other as support. He seems to miss the fact Rikku's wrestling with a bag in the middle of the street.

Tidus gives Yuna a hug, still soaking wet mind you. Yuna gives a small purr, the boys look at her Tidus backing away, Yuna covers her mouth. The four exchange a confused look, the girls exchange looks of horror.

"Lady Yuna…are-are you feeling ok?" Baralai takes a small step forward.

"I'm fine!" Yuna coughs out between purrs. A sudden gust of wind knocks Yuna's hood down, her ears pop up in fright "…Uh oh" Yuna gives a nervous laugh blushing, they were so busted.

"W-what the hell?!" Everyone in the whole square starts whispering and trying to get a look, Nooj wilted knowing he'd just made things ten times worse.

The three sighed, the game was up they were caught. Slowly they removed bags, knit hats and lowered hoods…the boys stood in silence only a small dripping coming from Tidus. A small thud came from behind followed by a small 'Ow! Damn it!'

Gippal's heart skipped a beat, his world pulling in around him all sound fading. She was…beautiful. Baralai helped the mystery girl to her feet the soft 'Thank you' she gave seeming to float on the air itself. Gippal floated into a daydream the fields out in front of him.

"_Gippal!" _Her voice floated on the wind. She ran towards him arms outstretched laughing sweetly, cherry blossoms floating past her in the gentle breeze. She fell into his arms her head resting peacefully on his chest. _"Promise you never leave me"_

"Gahahaha…I promise…" Gippal slurred stupidly a strand of drool stuck hanging from his mouth. Tidus punched him on the arm snapping him out of it, he gave a thumps up…Gippal grinned approaching the young lady. "Oooohhh!! How can I compare thee to a summers day!!?" Gippal sighed romantically.

Icicle's brow twitched. "NOOOO!!! DO! NOT!! WANT!!!" She cannonballed into the fountain, Gippal swooped sitting like a falcon waiting for a fish to drew too close to the surface.

"So…how in Spira did you three get like this?" Baralai tried to stop himself from staring at the three, Yuna was chasing after a ball of string.

"…Shinra…" Paine ushered back a sigh, Baralai gave some sort of nod. "Are you looking at my tail?…" Paine growled, Baralai backed off.

"Looks like someone inherited a little more than just a wolfs tail…" Nooj's smart was cut short with a loud bite. "Get it off! Get it off! Mummy!!" He ran around in circles, Paine's teeth sunk into his scalp.

"Anyway of getting you guys back to normal then?" Tidus wrenched Yuna away from a fish shop window.

Splash! "I know!!" Icicle shot up out of the fountain "I got a friend that good with magic! She could-" Gippal gave something of a laugh and a giggle, eye focused on. "Gippal…eyes up here" Gippal head went straight back down, a vain stood out on Icicles head. "This ain't a damn wet T-shirt contest…" Rikku and Yuna suddenly jumped into the fountain.

_One long wet T-shirt contest later…_

"So all I need to do is cast the spell?"

"Yup!"

"And then I get a fish?"

"Yup"

"Yay! Fish for me!" Yuna jumped on the spot. The three hours of training coming into play as the spell was cast.

Paine sighed with relief her figure back to normal, Rikku scratched her head feeling empty without her monkey tail. Yuna looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet. The boys stood in silence staring at the extra person who had appeared, Ice stretched off.

"Phew! Wait…what are you guys looking at?" Slowly he tunred, Icicle blinked blankly as their eyes fell on each other. "…Shit…" They both said in unison.

(Well that's it! Pretty bad huh? I guess im a little rusty or i've lost a bit of touch with humour T.T I'll try and make the next one better. Anyway feel free to review and in till next time guys! Bye byeee! ^^)


End file.
